In today's printing systems, typically, a printer control unit (PCU) deals with numerous resources to manage complex data and presentation objects. For example, there exists situations where the host software connected to the printer control unit utilizes a complex resource having multiple resource components, such as at least one base resource and zero or more resources derived from the base resource, to perform the job of managing complex data and presentation objects prior to printing a document. For example, in the color-matching-resources area, a couple of base resources (e.g., (1) color conversion instructions or profile from a camera, and (2) color conversion instruction or profile relating to a printer) are combined to provide a derived resource (e.g., color conversion) to output data via an output device, such as a printer.
However, often the host software fails to provide a derived resource to the PCU, which forces the PCU to scramble for the necessary derived resource by either searching for an existing derived resource or generating a derived resource. If the PCU is unable to determine derived resource existence, it must generate the derived resource, negatively impacting performance
This conventional technique employing a non-complex model generator, an Object Identifier (OID) using standard techniques having the OID components consists only of the derived resource information. Hence, at least one problem with this technique is the loss of base resource information from the derived resource OID. The non-preservation of the base resource information, and therefore the loss of its relationship with the derived resource, prevents any future derived resource discovery using host software-supplied base resource information. Therefore, what is desired is generating and using unique OIDs for derived objects comprised of base resource information in a printing system.
Furthermore, for example, the host software may provide base resources but not other relevant information to locate a derived resource, leading to presenting an incomplete or non-existent complex resource (e.g., an incomplete set of zero or more resource components, a Partial Resource Components (PRC)) to the PCU. When the PCU is requested to utilize an incomplete or non-existent complex resource, the PCU has to either locate the missing resource components or, if not located, internally generate the missing resource components to complete the incomplete complex resource if all missing components are located or generated. The generation of missing resource components is computationally expensive and potentially occurs in the PCU during page processing when runtime performance is most critical. A solution to minimize the missing resource generation is desired.